


Nothing More

by gillywulf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: Clarke finally owes nothing more to her people.





	Nothing More

Summer was at it’s peak when Clarke was finally able to realize her dream.

Since the turn of autumn, she’d felt redundant in her role at Arkadia. Systems were in place and people were more trusting and confident in themselves and others than they’d ever been before. In most of the meetings she attended, she sat quietly in the corner with nothing to contribute. There hadn’t been a violent skirmish between her people (because after all, the grounders were her people now too) for two summers, and really, could a drunken wrestling match over a friendly game of cards _really_ be considered a skirmish? 

Her friends were better. Her mother was better. Everyone was better. 

And Clarke owed nothing more to her people. 

So, on a late summer morning, she hiked a backpack and her trusty old rifle up onto her shoulders and said goodbye with the intention of finality. She didn’t want to have to just _survive_ anymore. 

In that spirit, she didn’t rush her journey; content to take her time among the trees, tall grass, and rivers. She took naps in sunlight while halfway through her apple. She let herself float on top of stream water. She particularly liked the feeling of weightlessness that came with it (spacewalks were more Raven’s thing, but Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if it felt a little like that). She watched families of partially mutated deer graze and pay her no attention as she copied them onto paper. 

She felt _good_ for the first time since-

It wasn’t time to think about that. 

The little village that popped up almost a month after she’d left came as a surprise. Even though she’d known to be looking for it, it had stopped being an active goal. But the instant she realized where she was, her heart leapt into her throat. This was _finally_ it. The very first villager she approached was able to point her in the right direction and Clarke had to fight her feet from speeding up. She’d waited this long, another half hour of walking wouldn’t kill her. 

Despite her best efforts not to rush, she made the walk in closer to twenty minutes. She would never admit to counting as she’d walked. 

The roof of a hut jutted up out of the treeline ahead of her and this time she lost the fight against her feet. A loud hammering broke through her anticipation as she broke into the clearing. The hut was sturdy looking, clearly built to handle the winter weather the area was bound to get, being to close to the massive lake. There was a full garden off to her right that was carefully tended to and a tall wooden structure with shirts and pants hanging out to dry. 

This was a _home_ in the truest sense and Clarke’s heart ached. 

The hammering came again and startled her from the fog of emotion clawing its way through her. She followed the sound to the back of the hut and even further to the bank of the lake. A little boat was tethered to a short dock and that was where Clarke found her. 

Skin tan and slick from working in the sun (Clarke just wanted to _touch_ -) and body heavier with the weight of fulfillment, she looked truly healthy. Her wild hair was free of most of her braids and tossed over one of her shoulders and Clarke must have made some sort of noise because she paused mid-hammer swing and those _eyes_. 

“Clarke,” The name sounded like it always did from her lips and truly, Clarke didn’t even bother with trying to fight her feet, because the next thing she knew, her face was buried in that _neck_ and those arms were wrapped around her like a vice grip. 

“Lexa,” she gasped. There was certainly no point in even attempting to stop the tears. “I’m sorry I took so long”

Lexa choked a wet laugh into her shoulder. “It takes as long as it takes. You’re here now.” She pulled back just enough to look at at her face, “you cut your hair.” She ran a hand through it in wonder and Clarke leaned into the touch. 

“Well, I didn’t exactly know you _faked_ your death for a while there. I needed something” A pained look flashed across Lexa’s face. 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that” Her hand came rest heavily at the back of Clarke’s neck and the weight of it was comforting enough that Clarke could easily shake Lexa’s guilt. 

“We all had to do things to get here. And like you said, we’re here now. And honestly there’s no where else I’d rather be,” She watched Lexa’s shoulders sag and her body collapse back into Clarke’s, “together this time” Lexa’s gentle hum rumbled through Clarke’s chest as she thought back to the time she’d first tried to imagine a time when her people no longer needed her. 

This was better. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like the end of something doesn't it


End file.
